Furtivo
by Euda
Summary: Trató de ahogar el deseo que sentía por ella. Intentó ser un adulto y poner los limites, pero finalmente llegó al punto de quiebre. Desesperado, terminó bebiendo el perfume que nacía en sus pequeños pechos.


**Miraculous: las aventuras de Lady Bug y Chat Noir y sus personajes son creaciones de Thomas Astruc y ZAG, sólo el fic en cuestión es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Furtivo

Desde un principio supe que esto estaba mal. Cada parte de ello. Eso estaba más que claro para una mente como la mía. Sin embargo, yo no podía controlar, de la manera en la que quisiera, que amar. Por supuesto, no fue de la noche a la mañana la forma en la que este sentimiento nació. Fue de manera débil, solapada, nutrida con el tiempo que pasábamos juntos; gracias a arreglos del destino, ella había acabado en mi firma trabajando a mi lado, a pesar de su corta edad. Muy corta edad.

No tenía ni idea de que era lo que me tentaba de ella. Su cuerpo parecía tan frágil, tan pequeño. No poseía el atractivo sexual que típicamente buscaban los hombres de mi edad.

¡Pensar que, yo, Gabriel Agreste, se encontraba por las madrugadas imaginando como se sería arrancar la virginidad de esa jovencita!

El sólo recordar que nuestra diferencia de edad me ponía un alto, aunque ese era sólo el inicio de los problemas que conllevaría algo entre nosotros. El que fuera menor de edad era lo segundo. Ella seguía siendo una niña, desde cualquier ángulo objetivo que se viera. Pero ese hecho, más que hacerme calmar las aguas, sólo me incentivaba a deslizar mi mano por debajo de su blusa, para poder sentir la suavidad de su piel pálida, buscando especialmente acariciar sus gemelos. ¿Cómo era posible qué unos pechos tan pequeños podían ser tan tentadores?

Fue una tortura tratar de hacer que esas emociones fueran consumidas por el rechazo, un acto inútil. Entonces trate de ocultarlos en lo más profundo de mi alma, pero tuve que aprender por las malas que la oscuridad no era lugar para guardar sentimientos pesados como lo es el amor, porque esta los alimentaba con horrores y los hacía resurgir con fuerza vengativa.

¿Cómo es que lo supe?

La respuesta estaba dormida en mi cama.

Todos los hombres tienen un límite, él mío fueron celos enfermos por un muchachito que representaba todo lo que lo mío con Marinette nunca podría llegar ser. Todo lo que yo no podía gozar. Así que lo hice, la ataqué cuanto menos lo esperaba ninguno de los dos. La acorrale en una esquina de mi oficina y tome sus labios como siempre había añorado hacer. Imaginen cual fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que ella me regresaba magreos con el mismo ahínco que yo le dedicaba, como se aferraba a mi cuerpo como yo al de ella. Entonces supe que ella también había tratado de huir de los deseos, del _amor_.

Ya no me importó nada en ese momento, todo me era ajeno, inútil, minúsculo. Sólo sabía que debía adorar su cuerpo como alguna vez lo había hecho con la mujer que pensé que sería la única para mí. No importó cual era mi nombre, mi posición, mucho menos cual era mi edad o la suya. Sólo fuimos dos humanos que compartían besos húmedos, calor corporal y fluidos. Ambos nos abrazábamos con fuerza, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro, pensando que si nos llegábamos a soltar, todo desaparecería.

Y ahora, en este momento, me seguía dando igual nuestras condiciones.

Furtivo, en las primeras horas de la mañana, me escabullí por la cama y las sábanas blancas, buscando el cuerpo cálido que estaba envuelto en la tela. Cuando la encontré, me dispuse sobre ella y hundí mi rostro en sus pequeños senos de leche que por fin podía manipular, buscando remarcar los estigmas que había pintado con apuro en ellos la noche anterior. Ante mis carisias, ella despertó, suspirando unos sutiles gemidos.

—Gabriel... ¡ah! —había mordido de manera dura su sensible carne.

— ¿Estas cansada? —mi pregunta fue amortiguada por su piel, la cual ahora lamia.

—Tal vez... no sé... yo estoy adolorida... —volví a morder su seno y ella suspiró de placer, empujándome al borde de nuevo.

—Jamás oí un no —dije apurado. Introduje la pequeña parte de piel rosada a mi boca y mi cuerpo volvió a tomar posición entre sus piernas delgadas y blandengues. Su única respuesta fue abrir sus piernas para que pudiera acomodarme mejor. Sin duda, disfrutaría mucho de este día libre que había tomado de improviso, y me aseguré ella también.

* * *

 _Hey!_

 _Es mi primer fic para este fandom, espero que para quienes les gusta esta pareja sea de su agrado._ _Hice este drabble más que nada para experimentar un poco con la pareja, ir viendo que puedo hacer con ella._ _Por alguna razón, a mí me encanta este shipp uwu, espero en el futuro subir otro sobre ellos._

 _Cualquier error que tenga, sin importar su tipo, tengan la libertad decírmelo; eso me ayudaría mejorar._

 _Euda._


End file.
